Tres dias
by Vitto-H
Summary: Solo tres días bastaron para darse cuenta lo que ambos sentían, tres dias en los que su amistad estuvo en juego y tres dias que fueron vitales para su presente y futuro .:Oneshot:.


Hi! a todooos (aas) ;D

Estuve checando mis fics y me di cuenta que... voy para 10!! en tan poco tiempo, asi que he decidido celebrarlo con una nueva historia... pero no cualquiera... sino la 1º historia que escribi y la base de las demas . La escribi el: 31/01/2009 12:19 a.m. en uno de mis arranques de locura.

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria **

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

"Me encuentro sola, llorando por el hombre al que más he amado y que jamás me corresponderá… "

- ¿Porque tenía que enamorarme de él?- Se preguntaba la kunoichi de los ojos chocolate - Precisamente de él…la persona más fría e inexpresiva que he conocido.

Es un día nublado y lluvioso en Konoha, la linda kunoichi está sola en el campo de entrenamiento donde ha estado practicando los últimos 9 años. Su semblante es conmovedor: con los ojos cristalinos y rojos por el llanto, sintiéndose como una tonta, todo por un chico; pero no cualquiera, un joven de ojos aperlados, semblante frio y serio, uno de los más guapos de toda Konoha y con el que ha convivido en el mismo equipo… el Team Gai

Tenten se ha enamorado de su compañero y mejor amigo…… Neji Hyuga, heredero del Bouke.

- ¿Por que las cosas tienen que ser así?- Se repetía una y otra vez Tenten- ¿Por que eres así Neji? ¿Acaso no es evidente lo que siento por ti?- lagrimas de decepción corrían por su rostro

Llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar lamentando su desgracia.

Se podía observar el ocaso, la noche iba a llegar y ella tenía que irse pronto sino se levantaría tarde para entrenar el día siguiente. Se paró, sacudió sus ropas y se encamino a su casa con un millón de preguntas revoloteándole por la cabeza.

Así era ella… le daba muchas vueltas a un asunto que ya había pasado, pero que le carcomía por dentro, tenía que sacárselo del pecho para poder seguir con su vida cotidiana y que mejor manera de hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola, sin nadie a su alrededor. Todo comenzó en un día normal de entrenamiento:

.

~.~.~.~.~ Día 1 / En la mañana ~.~.~.~.~

.

Tenten se encontraba caminando por las calles de la villa de Konoha con su equipo: Gai sensei, Rock Lee, y…. Neji Hyuga, platicaban de el entrenamiento de hoy o de otras cosas, como el caso de Lee. Todo iba bien hasta que una joven, de la nada, se acerco a Neji y comenzó a besarlo, comenzando por las mejillas y luego un beso certero en los labios.

No era raro que alguna tipa se le acercara de forma afectiva a Neji, ya que es uno de los shinobis mas fuertes y guapos de la aldea, pero… ¡que él no pusiera oposición!! Eso ya era decir mucho

- ¡¡Nejiii!!! ¡Mi vida! Te he estado buscando por todos lados - .dijo la joven.- es que te he extrañado mucho y no sabía donde podrías estar, me tenias muy preocupada.

- Hmp.- respondió el shinobi ojos blancos

Sus compañeros y su mentor no cabían en sí de la sorpresa. Pero la que no podía articular nada era Tenten que observaba a Neji y se hacía mil preguntas.

- ¡¡Vaya Neji así que además de admiradoras…tienes NOVIA!! . –decía su compañero y amigo Lee.- Si que es una sorpresa, ¿No crees mi bella flor?- dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten.-

- …… .- No le respondió, se limitaba a observar a la pareja que se encontraba en sus narices, pero sobre todo a la muchacha. La joven tenía unos ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello largo y negro, una sonrisa falsa. No sabía que decir.- Tienes razón Lee.- respondió… ese era el momento de saber la verdad.- ¿Dime eres novia de Neji?- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha

- ¡¡Por supuesto que somos novios!!- respondió la aludida.- Estamos saliendo desde hace 3 días, y lo amo con TODO mi corazón.- dijo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa falsa.

- ¡¡Woooww!! ¡¡¡Así que si ardía la llama de la juventud en ti, mi querido alumno!!!- dijo Gai sensei, bueno exclamo.- ¡Siempre lo supe!

- Ahh!! Ya veo.- dijo Tenten con un tono de voz quebradizo e ignorando los gritos de su sensei.- Neji, ¿por qué no nos lo habías comentado? .- pregunto dirigiéndose al ojiperla que no había dicho nada desde la llegada de la muchacha.

- Porque no les tengo que informar lo que hago o dejo de hacer.- dijo el shinobi con un tono seco y más frio de lo normal.- Eso no te incumbe.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Tenten.- No me interesa lo que haces, pero pensé que eras mi amigo y que confiabas en mi.- tenía un tono de ira y tristeza.- Fui una tonta al creerlo……

- Hmp.- respondió el Hyuga.-No me vengas a hacer un melodrama por tan poca cosa, sino te dije es por el simple hecho que no tienes el derecho de meterte en mi vida privada. Limítate a ser solo mi compañera de entrenamiento que solo para eso sirves.

- Sabes que Neji Hyuga.- dijo con rencor y dolor en sus palabras.- Tienes razón. Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, a partir de hoy puedes empezar a entrenar con Lee, porque ya no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

Comenzaba una discusión entre ambos, ignorando por completo a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, dejándolos al margen de la situación; incluyendo a la susodicha que había iniciado el problema.

- ¿Crees que eso es una amenaza?.- dijo con la arrogancia que lo caracteriza.- Para mi mucho mejor, ya no tendré que reprimir mi fuerza y podre entrenar con alguien que si alcance mi nivel.

- Me alegro por ti.- dijo con furia.- Porque ya no seré uno de tu tantos blancos para golpear. Sera mejor largarme de aquí. -decía dando la vuelta para emprender la marcha.

-¡¡PERO MI BELLA FLOR!! .- grito Lee.- No te pongas así por un comentario, sabes que Neji solo lo dijo por decir, además yo te considero mi amiga, no solo eres un blanco, sino una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de toda Konoha , hasta llegar a ser una ANBU ; hasta Neji lo sabe…… ¿Verdad Neji?.- dijo dirigiéndose a Neji en busca de apoyo, que se encontraba a su lado.

- Hmp…- articulo el shinobi.- No lo creo, porque si expone sus sentimientos antes que sus responsabilidades como ninja, nunca será más fuerte; se volverá más débil de lo que ya es.

- Neji….- dijo Lee con un tono de tristeza en su voz.- como dices eso de nuestra bella flor, si es una gran amiga y compañera de nuestro equipo, no es correcto que la trates así solo porque….

- ¡Déjalo Lee!.- interrumpió Tenten.- Es obvio que el "genio" Hyuga ya saco lo que tenia… todo tiene que ser como a él le gusta así que….- dirigiéndose a Neji.- olvídate de seguir entrenando conmigo, búscate a otra persona… ¡ ya me harte de la forma tan despectiva con la que me tratas! La forma tan gélida y seca con la que te diriges a mi… ya no aguanto más.- sentía salir las lagrimas de sus ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por el ojiperla.- Así que ya no seré más un estorbo en tu camino.- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Todos se habían quedado más sorprendidos que nunca; jamás habían visto a una Tenten molesta y sobre todo con Neji, el cual miraba el punto donde su, antes amiga, se había marchado para abandonarlo y. todo por ese orgullo que no le dejaba admitir que necesitaba a su castaña amiga

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa tipa?!.- dijo la joven que solo se había quedado como espectadora todo el tiempo.-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi Neji-kun?! Es obvio que no tiene educación y no sabe con quién está tratando.- exclamo.- ¿Verdad mi amor?.-pregunto con una voz chillona dirigida hacia Neji.

-….. Tenten.- respondió. No podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que acababa de suceder, había ofendido a la única persona que lo había apoyado a lo largo de 9 años, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente… ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a tal punto, de la nada se había desatado todo el rencor que ambos llevaban guardando, teniendo como consecuencia la ruptura de su amistad. Pero aun así, no entendía porque la molestia si era ella la que le decía que tenía que conocer gente nueva, y ya que conocía a una muchacha que había llamada su atención, se molestaba.

- Neji…- dijo la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- NEJIIII.- reclamo Lee.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a nuestra bella flor, a nuestra Tenten!? Ella te quiere mucho y… ¡así le pagas! Pobre… será mejor que la sigamos ¿verdad Gai sensei?

- No creo Lee.- respondió su mentor.- creo que ella quiere estar sola durante unos minutos, tiene mucho que pensar…y Neji.- dijo dirigiéndose a su pupilo.- será mejor que hagas las paces con Tenten, no creo que quieras quedarte solo.

- Con todo respeto "sensei".- dijo Neji.- esto es algo entre Tenten y yo, y me gustaría que ambos.-refiriéndose a su "clon" Lee.- se mantuvieran al margen de la situación

- Está bien Neji .- respondió.- solo espero que no termines con esa hermosa relación de años por algo que no vale la pena.- y miro a la joven, la principal causa del pleito.- Niña ten cuidado con meterme con mi florecita porque no sabes a lo que te enfrentas

- ¡Me está amenazando!.- grito la joven

-No.- dijo Gai.- te estoy dando una sugerencia.- y dirigiéndose a Lee.- ¡VAMOS LEE ES HORA DE QUE ARDA LA LLAMA DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD!

-¡¡HAAIII!! GAI SENSEI.

Diciendo esto, ambos shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Mientras que Neji observo cómo se iban, todavía no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, pero por raro que sonara, su sensei tenía algo de razón, será mejor hacer las paces con Tenten, aunque su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Mi amor… ¿te sucede algo?.- dijo aquella joven petulante.- desde que esa tipa de grito no has dicho nada, parece como si estuvieras ausente. ¡Ya se! Para que te olvides del asunto…te invito a comer

- Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de comer, además tengo asuntos que atender.- diciendo esto Neji desapareció, dejándola sola.

- ¡¡Neji!!- grito.- No me dejes solaa!!

Era demasiado tarde, el experto shinobi se había ido.

Neji sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no iba a pedirle perdón si fue ella la que comenzó con el pleito. Ella era muy impulsiva pero ahora no entendía la razón del reclamo. Era preciso aclarar el asunto, aunque él tenía algo de culpa, no debió tratarla ni hablarle así.

.

~.~.~.~.~ Día 1/ Tarde ~.~.~.~.~

.

Tenten se encontraba en camino hacia su casa, pensando lo que había pasado antes. Se sentía mal por haberse exaltado de esa forma por una muchacha que era la novia de "su amigo". No tenia excusa lo que había dicho, pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que el hombre que le había robado el pensamiento y el corazón anduviera con otra, y a ella la consideraba la peor cosa que le hubiera podido suceder; ella había estado con él desde los 11 años, lo había apoyado, ayudado e incluso aconsejado; le había dedicado todo su tiempo, su alegría… TODO, inclusive había rechazado a los ninjas que le habían invitado a salir por estar con él… ¡¿y para qué?! Para que el la viera como basura, que la tratara con una indiferencia y frialdad. Era tiempo de olvidarse… de separarse de Neji Hyuga.

Miro el cielo, parecía que llovería toda la noche; lo bueno es que se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar.

- Vaya parece que lloverá toda la noche.- se dio para sí la kunoichi.- En fin… creo que lo bueno de evitar el entrenamiento con Neji, será que no me levantare con la lluvia.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se dispuso a prepararse la cena, darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir……olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Se recostó en su cama, con las ideas rondando por su mente evitando que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

******•.•**Mansión Hyuga**•.•**

Se podía apreciar una silueta dando vueltas por una recamara, cuando la mayoría del clan se encuentra durmiendo

- No comprendo porque Tenten se comporto así.- se preguntaba el ojiperla.- Tal vez yo tengo un poco de culpa por ofenderla, pero ella sabe que es fuerte, no es necesario repetírselo a cada rato.- era claro que no podía conciliar el sueño, cierta kunoichi le estaba robando el sueño y no sabía el porqué.- primero que nada… ¿por qué me preocupa lo que ella sienta? No sé, tal vez porque es mi amiga… o…… es la forma en que sucedieron las cosas. Ni sé que siento por ella, tanta emoción al verla, que me dedique una de esas sonrisas reconfortantes…sus ojos castaños…………sus labio carnosos y rosados ¡Pero qué diablos me sucede! ¡Es mi compañera de equipo! Por kami- sama estoy pensando en tonterías, será mejor dormir un poco. Diciendo esto se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos aperlados. Mientras en la calle caía una fuerte llovizna, como si supiera del momento tan triste que los shinobis están pasando.

.

~.~.~.~.~ Día 2 ~.~.~.~.~

.

Otro día en Konoha, de nuevo el sol les avisa a los habitantes que ha empezado un nuevo día y que hay que empezar la labor correspondiente; ya no quedan rasgos de la llovizna de la noche anterior. Sin embargo todavía es temprano, así que no hay personas transitando las calles o gente en el bosque… excepto…

- ¡¡VAMOS LEE!! QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD INVADA CADA CENTIMETRO DE TU CUERPO

-HAIIIII, GAI SENSEI!.- responde su fiel discípulo.- LE DAREMOS 100 VUELTAS A LA VILLA

A lo lejos se observa una silueta de un ninja de la aldea, con ojos cansados por pasar la noche en vela, aunque sus ojos blancos no lo demuestren a simple vista.

- NEJI!!¡Mi eterno rival y amigo!.- exclama Lee.- apresúrate para que podamos entrenar antes que llegue Tenten.

-Hmp.- articula Neji, acercándose a paso lento.

- Vaya se ve que no has dormido bien Neji.- comenta Lee.- ¿Acaso estuviste con tu novia tooodaa la noche?-. Dice con un tono pícaro.

- No te incumbe, es mas ni siquiera la he visto.- dice le ojiperla

-Ahh bueno….- dice dudoso Lee.- Es que con lo que paso ayer pensé que… no vendrías a entrenar y te quedarías con ella. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no vendría a entrenar?.- pregunta Neji

- Pues………… porque Tenten no entrenaría contigo, y como se que no le pedirías perdón,…entonces.- titubeaba Lee.- disculpa no sé qué decir

- Lo de Tenten es un berrinche, pronto se le pasara.- decía el Hyuga no muy convencido; al decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la maestra de armas iría entrenar; sabía que su orgullo no se lo permitiría, ella no se rendía fácilmente.

- Bueno si así lo crees Neji, pero sería mejor que te disculparas con ella.- le aconsejaba Lee.- no creo que fuera un simple berrinche, todo lo contrario, Tenten se sentía así desde hace tiempo y no te dijo nada; supuso que lo sabrías por ser su amigo, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta de nada hasta ahora.

- Lee, no creo que ella piense eso.- dijo Neji.- sabe como soy. Aun así, con Tenten o sin ella entrenare hoy.

- Como quieras Neji… yo entrenare con Gai sensei, así que si quieres unírtenos puedes acompañarnos.- dijo Lee con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No gracias, entrenare solo.

- Como quieras…- dijo el shinobi.- pero… QUE NO SE APAGUE LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD.- diciendo esto desapareció junto con su sensei.

Neji se había quedado solo, así que decidió empezar a entrenar. Activó su Byakugan y comenzó a golpear el poste que tenía enfrente con su golpe suave, tirando kunais y shurikens; por lógica era diferente entrenar estando solo que acompañado, así que decidió terminar e irse a su casa… o tal vez visitar a cierta kunoichi de ojos color chocolate.

Camino por las calles transcurridas de Konoha (era ya medio día, ya se habían levantado los habitantes), hasta llegar a casa de la maestra de armas.

- Será mejor que hable con ella, se porto muy rara.- se dijo para sí el shinobi. Camino hasta la puerta hasta que…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neji?.- dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas.- se supone que estarías en el campo de entrenamiento con alguien más.

-¿Quien…?.- dijo, dando la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz.-… Tenten…

La kunoichi iba vestida con una falda negra algo corta, una blusa rosa de mangas cortas con un escote algo pronunciado y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Levaba el cabello suelto con 2 pasadores y algo de brillo en los labios. Si tenía que olvidare de Neji Hyuga, tenía que empezar por cambiar su imagen.

Se había quedado sin palabras ante el cambio la kunoichi, se veía tan hermosa con esa ropa…le quedaba tan bien…, pero sobre todo el escote pronunciado, ella nunca había salido tan expuesta; siempre solía llevar ropas holgadas y largas para entrenar. Deseaba con ansias ver más allá del escote, sabía que estaba mal pensar eso de su… ¿amiga? Él no era de esos, además no sentía nada por ella más que una sincera amistad… o eso quería creer él.

- Respóndeme Neji .-dijo Tenten con un tono de voz frio.- ayer te dije claramente que no volvería a entrenar contigo y como no me dices que haces aquí… será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez.

- No sé porque te comportas como una niña berrinchuda, si yo no te he hecho nada.- respondió de manera gélida Neji.- no sé porque estas molesta conmigo… ¿Por qué no te dije de aquella joven?

- No te importa.- dijo con ira Tenten.- ahora… LARGO DE MI VISTA.- diciendo esto lo hizo a un lado para poder pasar.

- Si me importa.- respondió con firmeza el shinobi, sujetando con fuerza su brazo derecho.- ya que no se por qué viene el enojo hacia mi.- la miraba a los ojos.- ahora dime… ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?.-ordeno el shinobi.-

- ¡Suéltame me haces daño!- dijo Tenten intentando zafarse de la mano que la sujetaba.- ¡suéltame o no dudare en clavarte un kunai en el cuello!

- No te soltare hasta que me respondas.- respondió Neji, estaba sorprendido de la forma en que la castaña lo trataba.

En eso se acerco una persona, no muy agradable para Tenten…aquella joven de ojos verdes

-¡Mi Neji- kun!.-exclamo corriendo hacia los brazos del mencionado.- ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!...- se fijo en que tenia agarrada a Tenten.- ¿¡Pero Neji que haces?! ¡Suelta a esa tipa!

- Ya escuchaste a tu N-O-V-I-A, Neji.- dijo la kunoichi con voz de desprecio.- suéltame y déjame en paz, no soy nada para ti.- estaban saliéndole lagrimas en los ojos.

Se dirigió a la otra muchacha y dijo.- ¡Vete! Tengo asuntos que atender con Tenten, no te incumben

- Pero… Neji…- dijo la joven con los ojos llorosos

- Ya me oíste… ¡Vete!.- dijo con un tono de voz frio y seco.

- Hai… adiós Neji.- dijo alejándose del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a la castaña

Tenten se había quedado sorprendida por la forma en que Neji había tratado a su "novia", pero eso ya era otro asunto y aprovechando que Neji se había distraído viendo que se alejara, se soltó de la mano que la sujetaba, corrió a entrar a su casa y cerrar fuerte la puerta. Fue rápida, así que Neji no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo.

- "Maldita sea".- se dijo Neji.- "se soltó… pero fue tan rápida que ni cuenta me di" "aunque es lógico de una ANBU calificada."

- ¡Abre la puerta Tenten!.- grito Neji.- no creas que así se arreglaran las cosas.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Neji!- .grito desde el interior de su casa.- ¡Tu y yo ya no tenemos de que hablar! Así que ¡Déjame en paz!

- Como quieras.- dijo Neji.- yo intente arreglar las cosas. Y dicho esto se "alejo" de ahí

- "¿Habré hecho mal? El intento hablar conmigo, además no hizo nada malo; mis malditos sentimientos me hicieron actuar como una mala amiga… aunque él se porto un poco grosero conmigo".- se decía para sí Tenten.

Se alejo de la puerta dirigiéndose a su recamara para poder pensar. Lo que no contaba la morena, era que cierto shinobi la esperaba en el balcón de su ventana aprovechando que estaba abierta.

- "Solo así podre hablar con ella".- se dijo el ojiperla

Tenten entro a su recamara llevándose una "desagradable" sorpresa al notar el ojiperla en su balcón. No podía negar que no le gustaba que él estuviera ahí, pero el tenia novia, era diferente; ahora ya no lo podía ver como una declaración o un momento mágico con el hombre de sus sueños, todo lo que soñaba se había ido en el momento en que esa tipa se había declarado "la novia de Neji Hyuga". Se acerco lentamente al balcón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto la kunoichi.- Pensé que ya te habías largado de aquí.

- Pues creíste mal.- respondió el ojiperla.- Necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo y no me iré de aquí hasta solucionarlo.

- Te dije todo lo que tenía que decir ayer, Neji.- dijo Tenten.- no hay nada que aclarar. De hecho pensé que te alejarías de mí por haberte enfrentado.

- Por eso precisamente vine.- dio con frialdad el Hyuga.- por las cosas que dijiste ayer y la forma de decirlas. No sé qué te paso… tú no eres así.

- Tienes razón no soy así.- dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.- pero así merecías que te trate después de lo que me dijiste.

- Tu empezaste con los reclamos.- dijo Neji.- ni siquiera sé porque… ¿es por _ella_ verdad? Contéstame…

- Ni sé porque me preguntas esto, según tú no me incumbe tu vida…- dijo Tenten algo dolida.- ni soy tu amiga, ni tu compañera… solo soy la persona que usas como poste de entrenamiento.

- Sabes que no es así.- dijo Neji, sus palabras le dolían, no ha simple vista pero con mirarlo a los ojos era suficiente.-… además eso no justifica el hecho de que te hayas enojado conmigo… ¡así que exijo saber porque!

- ¡Quieres saber por qué!- exclamo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.- Te diré él PORQUE… ¡¡Me tienes harta con tu forma de tratarme!... como si fuera una basura, un ser sin sentimientos... ¡Pues adivina que Neji Hyuga! ¡¡ SOY UN SER HUMANO!! ¡No un blanco que puede recibir todos tus golpes o puedes tratar como te dé la gana!- . Había empezado a llorar, las lágrimas caían inevitablemente sobre sus mejillas.

Neji se había quedado mudo, le dolían mucho ver a su amiga llorara de esa forma y más si era su culpa, el no la veía de esa forma… era mucho más para él. Era la única persona en el mundo que lo comprendía; no tenía que hablar mucho, lo comprendía con facilidad, sabía si estaba triste molesto, feliz, deprimido,… todo; la compañía de aquella castaña era suficiente: su sonrisa le daba calidez, serenidad y confianza, su mirada lo alentaba a seguir adelante y luchar por sus sueños, el esfuerzo con el que luchaba le decía que era fuerte y una gran compañera.

- Tenten…- respondió el ojiperla.-

- Ya basta Neji! Tu y yo sabemos que solo eso significo para ti.- dijo sollozando la castaña

-Tenten, detente.- Dijo Neji con una punzada de dolor en el pecho.- Para ya…

- ¡¿Qué me detenga?!- grito la kunoichi.- ¡fuiste tú el que quiso hablar….ahora aguántate! ¡Soy sólo una compañera de entrenamiento para ti! ¡Alguien que te ayuda a entrenar! ¡Que te ayuda a mejorar tus habilidades! ¡Eso es todo lo que soy!

- Sabes que eso no es cierto…- intento decir el heredero del Bouke.

- Sí, sí lo es.- dijo entre sollozos.- no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti…

La castaña paro de hablar… se había descubierto ante el ojiperla, se le escapo de los labios y ahora el ya sabía lo que sentía por él. Neji no dijo nada… ahora ya no sabía que responder, ahora ya había entendido porque la castaña estaba molesta con el… solo por su "novia"

- Será mejor que me retire.- alcanzó a decir el shinobi.- estas muy alterada y ya es tarde. Que pases buenas noches.- diciendo esto desapareció en la ventana.

Tenten no supo cómo reaccionar, se tiro a su cama y se puso a llorar. Ahora Neji ya sabía todos sus sentimientos y porque estaba molesta con él. Definitivamente ya había perdido por completo la poca amistad que había quedado entre los dos. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto el joven shinobi brincaba en los tejados de las casas, para llegar a la mansión. No podía creer lo que Tenten había dicho, no es que le molestara, solo que fue muy sorpresivo y… reconfortante; el siempre habría creído que si sentía algo por ella o le decía algo indebido, tenía el riesgo de perder la valiosa amistad de 9 años.

Ahora estaba más confiado, sabía que sentía por la castaña… no solo una simple amistad……no. Estaba enamorado de la kunoichi de ojos castaños, de Tenten Ama.

-¿Enamorado?- dijo Neji.- ¿Acaso me enamore de mi mejor amiga? No puede ser… ¿o sí? ….Me siento bien al estar con ella, tranquilo, en confianza… alegre… son muchas cosas que ni yo sé como describir lo que siento (así es señoras y señores, el "genio" Hyuga no sabe responder a tales cuestiones).

Lo único que les impedía estar unidos era esa estúpida relación, con esa chiquilla caprichosa. Pero estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo, si de verdad quera estar con Tenten debía terminar con eso de una vez por todas. A parecer el destino estaba ese día a su favor:

- ¡NEJIII!! .- grito.- ¡amorcito estoy aquí!

El shinobi se bajo del tejado, hasta quedar cerca de su "novia"

- Hola mi amor.- dijo en tono meloso.- me sentí mal cuando me alejaste de tu lado para hablar con esa mugrosa "ninja", pero luego entendí que la pondrías en su lugar por lo que te dijo la otra vez y eso me tranquilizo…- dijo en un tono de voz despectivo.

- Primero que nada deja de hablar con ese tono meloso de voz.- dijo Neji con un semblante frio.- segundo: no le digas a sí, es mi amiga, se llama Tenten y tercero, fui para pedirle disculpas

- Pero… - titubeo

- Ahora déjame decirte algo.- interrumpió Neji.- quiero que esta relación termine… eres algo…hartante

-NEJIII.- chillo .- NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO… DEJARME POR UNA CUALQUIERA. QUE TE HIZO DECIRME ESTO. Si somos una pareja estable y… ¡yo te amo mucho!

- Lo siento, pero…- dijo Neji.- Mí corazón ya eligió a su dueña… y esa no eres tú .Además, ambos sabemos que solo estábamos juntos porque mi tío te vio besarme y pensó que éramos algo. Pero ni siquiera siento algo por ti, por lo tanto no veo la necesidad de permanecer un minuto más a tu lado.

Dicho esto se esfumo en una bola de humo dejándola llorando y maldiciendo a la mujer que le había quitado a Neji. Mientras tanto Neji brincaba de regreso a la casa de Tenten… una vez aclarado lo que sentía por ella y ella por él, no tenia que dudar en expresarle sus sentimientos. Ahora si estaba seguro y no la perdería por su maldito orgullo.

Al llegar a casa de Tenten, se asomo en el balcón y se dio cuenta que ella dormía profundamente; entro en la habitación y se acerco a la cama donde ella descansaba, alejo el cabello de su cara (recuerden que sigue con su falda y el cabello suelto), limpio las lagrimas que se habían quedado a reposar en su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla; su piel era cálida y suave. Se levanto y desapareció por la ventana.

-Mmm….- dijo la castaña.- ¿Que fue eso? Seguramente es la brisa que entra en la ventana, se me olvido cerrarla.- dicho esto se levanto y cerro la ventana, sin saber que Neji había vuelto.

.

~.~.~.~.~ Día 3 ~.~.~.~.~

.

Las calles se encontraban algo desoladas, ya que los comerciantes estaban a punto de cerrar sus negocios; sin embargo se podía observar a cierta castaña dirigirse al parque... tenía ganas de salir y tomar aire fresco, ya que no había ido a entrenar.

- No es bueno que deje mis entrenamientos por culpa del Hyuga, pero no tengo ánimos de estar con él.- dijo Tenten.- además después de lo de ayer… creo que me querrá tener bien lejos.

- En eso te equivocas.- dijo una voz grave, cerca de su cuello.- creo que al contrario, te quiero más cerca de mí

- Neji…- suspiro la castaña.- ¿qué haces? Tienes novia y…

- Puede ser, pero…- susurro en el oído de Tenten.- no puedo evitarlo, porque fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta de la maravillosa persona que el destino me ha puesto en el camino…. Perdóname Tenten

- Neji… yo…- titubeaba la castaña.- no sé qué decir… no esperaba que algún día me dijeras esto.

- Tenten…- dijo el shinobi en un susurro.-………… Te amo.

- Neji….- suspiro la castaña.- yo…

Neji la volteo, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran; estaban a escasos centímetro el uno de otro. Tenten sentí la respiración de Neji… era tan cálido, pero sobre todo sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho… latía muy rápido por tener al ojiperla tan cerca. Mientras Neji podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, pero sobre todo de Tenten.

El ojos blancos coloco su mano derecha en la cintura de la kunoichi y su mano izquierda en su rostro, atrayéndola a su rostro… ella no se resistió, solo sentía como cada vez sus respiraciones se hacían irregulares. La jalo con suavidad hacia su cuerpo y unió sus labios con los de la castaña.

El beso parecía durar horas, aunque fueran pocos los segundos; cada uno sentía el sabor del otro .Cuantas ganas tenia Neji de probar aquellos labios carnosos, su sabor y… como besaba la kunoichi. A su vez, Tenten quería probar aquellos labios delgados y finos del hombre de sus sueños. Ahora ambos se sentían con la necesidad de tener al otro.

Sin embargo el beso no duraría para siempre, así que se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos. Pero había algo que a Tenten lo cuadraba.

-Neji… pero… ¿y ella?- dijo con pena Tenten

Neji todavía no la soltaba, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, como si temiera perderla en esa fracción de segundos.

- Estará bien, ya me aleje de ella, le dije que mi corazón y mi mente le pertenece a cierta kunoichi de ojos chocolate, que ha estado conmigo 9 años en el mismo equipo, ha sido mi mejor amiga y confidente, además de entrenar conmigo y hacerme más fuerte al igual que ella, es mas… somos compañeros ANBU de Konoha, no sé si te suene… a lo mejor y la conoces.- dijo con delicadeza Neji.

Tenten le dedico una sonrisa, de esas a la que a él le gustan soltando una ligera risa, haciendo que todo lo que había sufrido antes valiera la pena. Neji no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Tenten reír, le contagiaba algo de alegría que a ella le sobraba.

Acerco de nuevo su rostro y la beso lentamente. No pensaban en lo que pudiera o hubiera sucedido antes… les importaba el ahora.

Es que solo en tres días requirieron para darse cuenta lo que ambos sentían, tres días en el que su amistad pendió de un hilo, tres días en el que enfrentaron una pelea sin sentido, tres días que ambos se habían sincerando, sacando sus más profundos rencores; tres días tardaron para reconocer el amor mutuo que existía entre ambos. Amándose en su pasado y presente; y por su cuenta harían que el ahora fuera un posible futuro.

* * *

_Que les parecio? o_O, fue el primer fic que escribir, es el abuelo de los demas por decirlo asi ._

_ Dejen sus reviews, son las criticas para un escritor ayudandolo a ser mejor cada dia ^^ . Me gustaria saber si les gusta como escribo y como puedo mejorar (o en este caso, si mejore ^^) . Les mando saludos, y gracias por leer :D_

**Vitto-H**


End file.
